Hocus Pocus!
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi get into a weird accident and end up in the Harry Potter world! :D  I suck at summaries!  Yaay! :D  YukixShuichi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Heh.. My first crossover.. :3

Watched the first HP movie just so I wouldn't mix anything up! XD

And I'll explain any changes in the original HP setting and stuff at the end XP

Here it is! :D :

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The weather was horrible – it has been all week. Thousands of water droplets kept raining down on the Mercedes, hitting off the glass windows. Yuki Eiri gritted his teeth as he waited for the light to change colour to green. The only sounds in the car was the constant tapping of the rain drops assaulting the car and the front wipers trying to clear the large glass enough so that the writer could see the road. How did he get suckered into this? How the hell did he agree to drive his lover to work? Just because it was his fault that the singer was so late didn't mean he should have to drive him there, does it? And where was the brat's manager anyway? The gun-toting American was always ready to interrupt whatever they may be doing when Shuichi was supposed to be going to work so why not today? Not that he liked it when K interrupted them, as rare as it was due to the early hours, but at least then he didn't have to play chauffeur to the brat! He really wanted to just go back to his house and go to bed or work on his novel, not to be stuck in a goddamn traffic jam in the rain. Though this hardy qualified as rain any more – it was as if they were standing under a friggin waterfall! Shuichi must've sensed the mood because he was unusually quiet. Either that or he was just tired. It was most likely the second option or a combination of both – the writer wasn't yelling at him to be quiet or anything and he's been like this since they left home.

_'Finally!'_ The annoyingly slow light finally changed to green. Yuki changed gears and started forward.

"What's that..?" Shuichi spoke up for the first time since leaving the house.

"What's what?" Eiri growled.

"Over there, there's something weird and kinda rainbow coloured over there." The singer pointed to the road ahead. A small part of it looked like it was heated up – there were waves of heat along with sparkly rainbow waves radiating from a spot on the road.

"I don't see anything, brat, now shut up and let me concentrate on the roa-oa-oa-a!" It was too late – the novelist ran into the strange spot and the contact made the expensive car twist, stretch and contract, glowing wildly in rainbow colours. Yuki and Shuichi were both screaming and the writer was gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it – strong enough to leave indents. All of a sudden, the Mercedes and its passengers grew really really big and then shrank in the interval of a fraction of a second, 'pop'ing out of existence.

O o O

Eiri groaned and opened his eyes, lifting his head from the table he was sitting at. _'What the-'_ he thought as he saw hundreds of people – teens - dressed in black robes with different coloured neck ties and idiotic black hats. Even though the crowd was huge, it was silent. He looked around and noticed where everyone was looking and to whom they were listening so intently. Some old geezer with a long snowy beard and in a wizard get-up (complete with the stupid pointy hat) was making some speech or an announcement. Then, an old woman dressed up as a witch put an old, worn out grey hat on the head of some wimpy ginger kid. _'Heh'_ Yuki chuckled a bit inwardly_ 'The kid looks like he's about to piss himself from fear.'_ A few seconds later, the hat that was placed on the boy's head screamed "Griffindor!", startling the writer. _'The fuck?'_ There weren't any talking hats in the world as far as he knew. Everyone started clapping and cheering stupidly and the ginger kid went to one of the tables, where the others greeted him warmly. _'What the fuck is happening? Last I remember I was driving Shuichi to work and- Shit! Shu!'_ Yuki looked around, almost panicking, and calmed down when he saw the idiot with his head on the table, his black hair a mess, sleeping in a small pool of his own drool. He was wearing the same idiotic black robe as everyone else. The writer elbowed his lover hard in the shoulder – he was a heavy sleeper – and when the boy woke up and looked at him, the singer froze. Yuki looked at him, narrowing his eyes. For some reason, the brat looked kinda younger – even younger than usual. The staring was really irritating, so Yuki felt the need to snap him out of it. "What the fuck are you staring at? Can't you recognize your own fu-" He stopped suddenly and gasped. His voice – it didn't sound right, it sounded too... Boyish... He looked at his hands – smaller than he remembered – and then back at Shuichi. Something wasn't right. He needed a mirror and he needed it now.

"Yu-Yuki..?" Shuichi whispered, in awe of what he saw in front of him. This confirmed Eiri's suspicion – somehow, they'd gotten younger. About eleven, he'd guess from the idiot's face and the fact that everyone at their table looked to be of the same age.

"Eiri Uesugi!"

Yuki froze. Did that old woman just call his name out? His real name? Was he supposed to go up there? What?

"Come on up, Eiri." The woman said and the writer felt he had no choice but to go up there. What else was he supposed to do anyway? He got up off his seat and went up to the stool and the talking hat._ 'Shit.'_ He wasn't paying attention so he had no idea what to do. What's worse, he could feel the gaze of everyone in the hall on him. He never felt this nervous in his entire life. When he finally got to the stage, Yuki sat down and felt the hat being put on him.

"Whoa, now you're an interesting one!" The hat said half to itself. It continued mumbling to itself and Yuki suppressed a shiver. He had no idea what was happening but it felt like he was being examined by the magical object. Finally, the hat shouted out "Slytherin!" And was taken off his head. Now what was he supposed to do? Was 'Slytherin' a name or a thing or an adjective? Verb? It looked like he was supposed to go to one of the four long tables but which one? The gold/red? Silver/green? Black/yellow? Or bronze/blue? He chose to go to the table that cheered the most for him – the silver/green. Apparently, it was the right choice. Next, the granny called out,

"Shuichi Shindou!" And he watched as the young boy walked up to the hat, a determined expression on his face.

Shuichi was slowly starting to understand what was happening. It looked just like Harry Potter – he loved the movies because there was so much magic in them. So they somehow ended up in the world of Harry Potter. Okay, everything was fine. His lover was sent to Slytherin. He was hoping it would've been somewhere else but oh well... If only he was a Slytherin material now... As Shuichi was walking up to the sorting hat, he fought hard not to let his tears fall. He was panicking. He was this close to having a heart attack right then and there! But he'll be strong! He'll try to think like a Slytherin. He wanted to be with Yuki so bad that he was willing his stupid heart to change right now! He was in front of the small stool now. _'This is it.'_ He thought and sat down. The hat was examining his heart and all the while, Shuichi was thinking hard as he could _'Slytherin Slytherin Slytherin Slytherin Slytherin Slytherin. I'm so bad, I love snakes!I can even talk to them! Yeah, I speak parsleytongue! I'm the perfect Slytherin material, come on! Please send me to Slytherin, no, I order you to send me to Slytherin!'_ Just like Harry really didn't want to go to Slytherin, Shuichi was wishing the very opposite for himself.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced. Shuichi kept the overwhelming disappointment off his face, even managed a fake smile, walking to the black/yellow table, all the while wishing he could just break down.

Yuki watched his lover walk over to a different table and felt a bit disappointed. This whole thing would've probably been easier to deal with if Shuichi was with him... Probably... Then again, probably not... The rest of the people were called out, the old man made a speech and food magically appeared on the tables. Yuki picked absently at his pumpkin pie and looked around. The ceiling was magical as well – all transparent, with candles hanging in the air. A while later, some ghosts came out but he wasn't interested in them. He wanted to throw a piece of chicken at the Bloody Baron galloping on the table but restrained himself – he didn't know what would happen or what rules governed this strange world. Now he was looking at the Hufflepuff boy who was turned his way. A boy that put on a brave face, acting completely out of character. But Yuki could see through the cracks in his almost-perfect mask, he could see how depressed and lost – and angry?- he really felt.

After a little while, Yuki noticed Shuichi staring intently at him, as if he was trying to burn a hole in his head. The writer looked up at his lover and the other boy looked as if he was trying to tell him something. Shuichi threw his head to the side and looked pointedly at the large entrance door, then back to Yuki, obviously satisfied that the writer was watching him. Then, without breaking contact, the singer stood up and moved towards the exit. He turned away and walked out. Yuki smirked and went out after his little idiot – was there some law that said people from different tables couldn't talk together in the hall? He stepped out into the quiet, unlit corridor and walked forward, his footsteps echoing in the almost-empty space. He rounded a corner and, just like he suspected, found Shuichi there. The singer jumped at Yuki and clutched his robe tightly, crying into it loudly. "Waaaaaaaaahh! Yuukiii! Do you have any idea what's happeniiiiiiiiing?"

Stop crying, brat." He didn't sound half as harsh as he usually did, with his boyish voice. But even as an eleven year old, Yuki was still a head taller than Shuichi. "I don't know what the fuck's going on but we'll be back to our own selves soon."

"But you really have no idea where we are?"

"I said we-"

"We're in the world of Harry Potter, Yuki! We're at Hogwarts now! That was the Great Hall! And Dumbledore! And Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were there too!"

"Harry Potter?" He heard of the series but never watched or read it. His brat, though, used to be such a big Harry Potter fan... It was a real nightmare for Yuki... "And do you know how to get out of here?"

"No..." Shuichi sniffled and started crying again. _'Oh great! I've been sucked into a book world and my only clothes are getting drenched with this idiot's tears.'_ Yuki thought bitterly.

"Stop bawling already! If there was a way into this world, there's also gotta be a way out of it."

"But Yuukiii! It may take ages or we may never find it and you're in Slytherin and I'm in Hufflepuff! Don't you understand? We're two different houses! They'll all laugh at you if we're friends! It's just like before we came out all over again! It's like we're the Romeo and Juliet of Harry Potter world!" Shuichi announced, putting the back of his hand on his forehead in a theatrical, dramatic gesture. Suddenly, the floor beneath them shuddered and a large Victorian balcony rose up from the floor, taking Shuichi up with it. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo!" The singer, dressed in a white dress all of a sudden, recited with longing in his voice. "Oh, Yuki!" He cried dramatically, leaning over the balcony and almost falling out as a result. "I can't bear not being with you, Yuki! I'll DIE!" He screamed and threw himself off the balcony, landing on top of the slightly stunned novelist. He was pretty used to Shuichi's spazz attacks by now.

"Shut up already, brat. You're an idiot. I said it's going to be fine so it's going to be fine!" Yuki got up, throwing Shuichi off of him. When the boy got to his feet, Eiri leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Who knows, maybe sneaking around in this school of magic could be fun..?" As predicted, these words distracted Shuichi. Yuki smirked, self-satisfied and was about to tell him to go back when he noticed the small blood droplets leaking out of Shuichi's nose. _'Shit.'_ He completely forgot how nosebleed-prone Shuichi was. "Shuichi!" He called to snap him out of his fantasy.

"Huh? Wha? Oh.." The boy noticed he was bleeding again and produced a tissue out of his pocket. When he was cleaned up, Yuki told him,

"Alright. Now go back to the hall. I'll go in shortly after."

"Okay! See you later, Yuki!" He said with a smile and hugged Yuki one last time before leaving. Assured that everything would be okay, Shuichi skipped back to the hall and called out "I love you, Yuki!" happily before disappearing through the door. The writer sighed and slumped back against the wall. Shuichi always took a lot out of him. He could feel the oncoming migraine – or so he thought, his younger body was stronger and much less worn out. At least now he knew where they were... And it looked like he'd have to keep an eye on Shuichi, _'He's like a walking target for those Slytherin guys...Happy-go-lucky hyper boy filled to brim with enthusiasm. But maybe it could be fun...'_ He smirked to himself and went back to the hall. He even engaged in some conversations, more at ease now that he knew what's what. Kinda... Well, at least Shuichi did so he could always just go and ask him. _'Sneaking around in a huge school shouldn't be a problem – after all, we did manage to keep our secret for a really long time, even with Shuichi's slip-ups. Hehe... Taking a short break from adult life could prove relaxing...'_ But little did he know, Shuichi wasn't the only one who knew of the existence of other worlds...

Shuichi felt so much better now! After having that 'talk' with Yuki, he felt light and happy. Of course everything would be alright! They've been together for over two years now and just because they're in different houses now, it doesn't mean it's all over! He just has to make sure to crush all those Slytherin tramps that will try to steal his Yuki away! The singer suddenly shivered, even though the Great Hall was pretty warm. He felt as if someone was staring at him so he turned around, looking for whatever – or whoever – disturbed him and gasped. A certain Gryffindor brunette was staring at him as if trying to determine something really important. The redhead next to her was looking weirdly at him too. Shuichi gaped _'I can't believe Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly are really staring at me! Hehe, me and Yuki must really stand out in this world!'_ He laughed. Shuichi felt like he wanted to leap over the table and hug them both but settled for a wave instead. Hermione's expression changed slightly, she smiled and waved back. Ron waved too, weirded out as ever. Feeling very bubbly, Shuichi chatted with everyone around him and made many new friends. He looked over to Yuki from time to time, glad to see that his blonde lover – incredibly cute and eleven years old – was chatting with others. A few times, their eyes met and then Shuichi felt like all was right in the world, it made him want to sing!

The feast ended after a few hours and the houses were led to their respective dorms. Shuichi was glad to see that a large suitcase awaited him in the room he shared with other Hufflepuff guys. An even bigger – and better - surprise was the ten boxes of strawberry pocky in the suitcase. He made sure that no one noticed his sweets stash – pocky and Yuki are the two things he doesn't share. And he doubted that anyone here even knew what pocky was. Which would mean they'd want to try it!

The day left Shuichi completely worn out. After he'd stashed the pocky safely away and changed, the singer plopped down onto the bed and curled up, feeling lonely in the small bed without Yuki. _'Oh man, what a day... We have to get out of here soon as possible caushe if not,then Yukki will and thhen and I'lll beee*yawn*'_ He thought, falling asleep.

In the Slytherin dorm, Yuki had just changed clothes, thankful for the suitcase that also contained his laptop. He laid down on the bed, yawning, and thought about how Shuichi is doing. _'He must be lonely... The damn brat is always so clingy... If we don't get out of here soon, he won't leave me alone for weeks when we finally come back. But I want to stay here awhile, just to relax for a bit and have some fun. No deadlines, no responsibilities... We could do whatever we wanted since it's not even our world...'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Author's Notes:

XP

So it ended up a bit longer than I'd originally written it XD I added some pieces here and there cause I felt like it XP

And in the original draft, I felt like Shuichi was way too calm... So the Romeo and Juliet scene popped into my head! XD

Hope you enjoyed! XP

I know that the first years don't sit at a table when they're sorted but it felt right to have them thrown into the middle of the sorting ceremony XD And no, Ron wasn't the first one to be sorted.. But hey! It's just a tiny little twist, no? XD

What else.. Ah yes, I'll make Hermione less mary-suey here.. Cause when I watched the first HP movie again, she was just SO irritating! I mean she's way better later on! She's actually fun later in the series! XP .

So yes, I'll have her behave better...

Ah! And when I insult or praise things while speaking in Yuki or Shuichi's POV, it's what they think... They don't always reflect my own opinions... o.o

(and the 'parsleytongue' bit was very much intended... He mixed up the word with parseltongue XD)

Please take a moment to review this chapter and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is very welcome! .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Let's see now.. Nothing much to say here.. XP

Chapter two of 'Hocus Pocus' XP

Sorry for any mistakes in the Harry Potter storyline I might make! .

Fangirls and fanboys, please don't kill me... .

Oh yeah, warning: Random changes of POV XP I'd mark them somehow but, having read over it, I noticed that some of them are pretty unnoticeable.. XP Ah well, you'll know 'em when you see 'em... Hopefully... XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good and fun as it is now. This wonderful creation belongs to Maki Murakami. She's the Gravitation goddess.

**Chapter Two**

The morning light fell into the brightly decorated yellow dorm and onto a certain singer's eyes, bringing him back from the wonderful world of dreams. He didn't feel like getting up though. For some reason, Shuichi felt really, really tired. _'I'll call in sick today... Bet my voice is shot too, they can get by without me for a day...'_ He thought and reached out to the bedside table, looking for his cell phone. The table was closer than he remembered for some reason and he hit the lamp, which rolled off the furniture and broke. He didn't hear it shattering to minuscule pieces though, for which Shuichi was grateful. Maybe he could fix it before Yuki woke up... _'Oh no, Yuki!'_ He though, already panicking as to how he'd explain the broken lamp to the writer if the noise woke him up. Shuichi rolled back on the bed to lie down on Yuki's chest, pretending to be asleep, but he fell right off the bed. "Ouch..." He finally opened his eyes fully and looked around him. _'This... Isn't our bedroom... Or even our house... It doesn't even look like Japan!'_ Shuichi started panicking now but before this panic of his could get way out of control, the memories of previous day flashed before his eyes. _'Huh... Oh yeah... So that's why I feel so tired and sluggish... We ran into that thingy in the morning but it was already evening when we arrived.. Weird...'_ He thought, then got up to his feet and hoped he didn't wake any of the other Hufflepuffs up. _'That's strange.. Why isn't anyone here? Are they all up already?'_ The boy thought and looked at the clock over the door. '12.23' _'Huh? Wow, I guess even clocks at Hogwarts run out of batteries sometimes...'_ Then the large handle of the clock moved and Shuichi realized that the clock was right on time... And that he was in deep trouble for over sleeping so late. _'Why didn't any of the other boys wake me up? Aren't Hufflepuff people supposed to be NICE and FRIENDLY? Gaaaah! I'm so dead!'_ He was running around the room like a headless chicken and when the clock changed to show that it was already twenty to one. He finally threw himself at his trunk to get some clothes and quickly run to class, maybe if it was some nice teacher, he'd get away with it? When he got dressed and cleaned himself up, Shuichi grabbed his time table from the bedside table and looked what class he was late for... And almost fainted from shock. '12.30-13.30 – Potions'. Yes.. The first day of school.. And he had to oversleep.. And it had to be THAT lesson he had to wake up for... He couldn't skip it – waiting until half past one would drive him crazy. _'I'm only... Fifteen... Minutes late... Maybe he's in a good mood today...?'_ Deciding to take his chances with the harsh potions master, Shuichi got his book bag and ran down out of the dormitory and down the stairs as fast as he could. Only it seemed like the moving stairs had a mind of their own and wanted to make Shuichi even later for his potions class, moving oh so slowly. He was losing it and even considered just jumping down the few hundred metres. What's the worst that could happen? He survived Rage, didn't he? And maybe then he wouldn't be in so much trouble if he got into an accident like that? But before he could make up his mind, the slow, slow stairs finally touched to the stable, connected flight of stairs that led to the bottom. Now he only had to run down a couple more flights of stairs, through the few doors, more stairs that led to the dungeons and some more doors. But what's that to Shuichi?

The black door to the potions classroom suddenly burst open with such force that it left a dent in the wall – a stone wall -, interrupting Professor Snape in the middle of his lecture about the class rules, to reveal a black haired boy gasping for air. Shuichi. _'Of course he'd be late... And it seems like this teacher isn't the kind to let something like that go...'_ Yuki smirked and wondered what the professor would do. Shuichi was on the floor now, on all fours, trying desperately to gasp in air, keep from passing out and explain him being so late to the teacher.

"I- gasp gasp pant pant – I was – pant gasp pant – I-I – Gasp pant wheeze pant gasp- I'm so so—pant gasp- - so sor- pant- sorry I'm- - -gasp gasp wheeze" And so on. A good few minutes passed, during which no one in the class spoke. They were all watching poor Shuichi struggle to breathe and explain to the most strict teacher in the entire school why he was so late. During these few minutes, Professor Snape didn't do or say anything but just watched the boy suffer, already thinking of a suitable punishment for him. When Shuichi finally regained some of his speaking ability, enough to say a few words without having to fight for oxygen, he shouted out "I'm so sorry" pant "I'm late, Professor Snape!" pant pant "I'm so, so, so sorry! I overslept" pant "I promise this will never happen again, please spare my life!" He shouted at the end. This seemed to have somehow amused the sadistic teacher – as well as Shuichi's sadistic lover.

"Mister Shindou... You will find that I never, under any circumstances tolerate being late. And especially not it you're" He paused to look at his watch "twenty nine and a half minutes late. Your behaviour is inexcusable, mister Shindou, and you will be punished severely for it. Stay back after class. Now go take a seat somewhere." Shuichi gulped and got up to sit in the back row, then stopped as Professor Snape added as an afterthought "No, actually, you can sit here, next to miss Granger, away from your chatty buddies. Maybe you'll actually learn something." He said doubtfully. Shuichi sighed and moved from the back row to switch places with some unfortunate Griffindor – Harry Potter - who was moved to the back of the classroom. He dropped down onto the seat noisily, earning a reproachful glare from their teacher. And another minus in the tab under his name. _'Oh well'_ He thought _'hopefully, I won't have much more time here to make Professor Snape despise me...'_

They didn't do much cooking in that class, most of it was just some boring talk about classroom rules. Stuff like 'no drinking or eating the potion ingredients', 'no throwing spells', 'no putting frogs under each others' shirts', the usual. Shuichi tuned out for most of it, playing music in his head. It was just sooo dull and boring! Wasn't this supposed to be a school of witchcraft and wizardry? Shuichi wanted to do something magical, cast a spell! Brew a potion! And not sit in the classroom where he couldn't even chat with someone to pass the time because the teacher was so strict. And watched all his students like a hawk. Or more like a lion searching for prey. He was just in the middle of playing 'Please Help Me' in his head when all of a sudden, the track was interrupted by an angry voice calling out to Shuichi "What- Do you think you're doing, mister Shindou?"

"Huh? Hwa-" Shuichi opened his eyes and found the dark clothed figure standing above him, too close for comfort. He snapped his attention to the fuming teacher looming over him. "Oh no..." He thought – or at least thought that he did, the words left his lips before he could stop it and, even though they were barely a whisper, the whole class could hear them.

"'Oh no' is right, mister Shindou, you've just earned yourself a whole month of detention and caused Hufflepuff to lose twenty-five points. All the Hufflepuffs in the room groaned and Shuichi knew he was really in trouble – not only with his teacher, but also with his house mates. And it was only the first class he'd attended! He only wondered what he did now to be punished like this – just closing his eyes for a few seconds wouldn't be enough for a whole month of detention and twenty five – twenty five! - points to be taken off his house! "So would you care to tell us what exactly you were doing in my class, mister Shindou?" Snape's voice tore him out of his pondering.

"Umm.. That is.. You see, I was.. Well, I just closed my eyes for a second.. And.. That's it really..." Shuichi replied truthfully, confused. Maybe the potions master thought he was sleeping? Maybe he'll lessen the terrible punishment some since his offence was so light? The murderous look on his teacher's face burst that small bubble of hope he'd conjured up.

"That's not what I meant, mister Shindou. I meant that this isn't a _music_ class" He said, stressing the word with disgust, "So _humming_ loudly – or at all – is _not_ permitted in this _potions_ classroom. Another five points off Hufflepuff for your lack of competence, mister Shindou. Now pay._attention. I will _not_ repeat myself for someone like you and should you cause an accident and blow yourself up because you were too busy _humming_ in my class to listen to instructions, I will _not_ be held responsible." The professor turned back around and renewed his lecture on his way back towards his large desks that held piles of potions books on it. When he finished the lecture, he called up two students to hand these books to everyone in the classroom. "Now, since we still have half an hour of class time left, you will attempt to brew a simple potion in the remainder of this class. The potion that I was telling you about in detail just now." He added, looking pointedly at Shuichi. The boy gulped and felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Why? Why did he have to be so humiliated on his first day here? Why? In this amazing and magical school, when he should be having the time of his life playing with magic before having to go back to his own world, he instead would have to suffer through this? He was wasting his time at Hogwarts! _'No,'_ he thought, attempting to calm himself, _'I __will__ have fun and I __will__ enjoy my visit to this wonderful world! Nothing and no one can stop me! Not even if Voldemort himself showed up, could he stop me from making the most out of my stay here! No way!'_ With this thought in mind, Shuichi opened his new – well, new to him... - book on a random page and attempted to read through the instructions for a potion. He almost started crying again when he couldn't understand a word in the whole recipe.

"Open your books up on page five. Since this is your first attempt at making a potion, you will work in pairs. Team up with someone and begin. You have time until the end of this class."

Shuichi sighed with relief – he had his book open on page 287, for really advanced students. And they could work in pairs! That means that maybe the person he teamed up with would know what they were doing! He looked around the room happily and his smile faded when he saw that people were pairing up and he didn't know anyone there. Yuki was with some Slytherin – actually, not just 'some' Slytherin but Draco Malfoy! Shuichi felt jealousy squeeze his heart and he almost slammed Malfoy into a wall when he saw how friendly he was getting with his Yuki. Almost because he was stopped by a Gryffindor girl, oblivious to what he was about to do.

"Hello, Shuichi, I'm Hermione. You want to work together?" Hermione Granger asked him and successfully restored the singer's spirits back to full.

"Yes! I'd love to!" He said, happy and relieved that he had someone to work with. And Hermione Granger, no less! She was the best student in their year, there was no doubt that he'd do well if she was to be his partner! So he grabbed a cauldron and listened to the instruction Hermione gave him.

When the half hour passed, professor Snape made one final round of the teams to see how their potions worked out. He always picked the best potion and awarded the winner five points, unless it wasn't very good but just the best in all the other failed brews. He walked up to Shuichi and Hermione and examined their potion carefully. It was almost perfect. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had to admit that this was the best potion in their class. "Well done. 5 points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He said curtly. "Class dismissed." He announced and the students gathered their things, heading to the Great Hall for their lunch. "Not. You." He said to Shuichi just as he was about to exit the classroom. _'So close...'_ Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed in defiance. He turned around and walked down to Snape's desk to receive his punishment. And a looooong lecture, no doubt...

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Author's Notes:

Well, there it is then XP

Next up:

Flying lesson with Madam Hooch! :D

Please review to let me know what you think! :3

And thank you for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Well, no idea how long this one will take to write.. XD

But hope it won't be too long! .

Disclaimer: I not have Gravitation. Gravitation owned by Maki Murakami is.

Edit:  
>'But hope it won't be too long!'<br>Uhh.. Well, I started this chapter in October... Half a year after the second chapter... And it's April now, so... Sorry to anyone who's actually following this thing XP

**Chapter Two**

Yuki walked down to the Great Hall with other Slytherins to get some lunch. He briefly wondered how Shuichi was doing but quickly moved on to other thoughts. He had a flying lesson with Madam Hooch and then 'Charms' with professor Flitwick. He skimmed his time table to see what kind of classes students at this school took. One particular class caught his interest – 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' with Professor Quirrell. _'Sounds interesting.'_ The lunch break was almost finished and Shuichi still hasn't shown up. _'He must really be in deep shit if that sour-faced professor is keeping him this late. Or maybe he got lost.'_ Yuki scoffed. _'It would be just like him to get lost on his way out of the dungeons and end up in an underground labyrinth or something... Ah well, he'll turn up eventually... Probably...'_

"Come on, break's over, Eiri." Draco told him and got up to leave. Yuki followed him to their next class.

"What do you do in defence against the dark arts?" He asked the other boy.

"You just learn about how to defend yourself against monsters and curses and stuff, what did you think? That new guy, Professor Quirrell is our teacher this year. That's one unlucky subject, people say that it's cursed because no one ever stays for more than one year. Don't you know anything about Hogwarts? What are you – a filthy mudblood?" He asked, disgusted at the prospect of talking to a muggle-born.

"No, I just never was interested enough to find out." Eiri said, annoyed at Malfoy's attitude. He wanted to smack the punk to the ground but noticed that he was sort of a Slytherin leader, at least to the first years, so it was safer just to ignore that stuck-up attitude of his. Yuki had no idea what the words 'mudblood' meant but it must've been something pretty bad. He'll have to ask Shuichi about that later. They went outside, to some small field behind the school, and gathered around the teacher. When the whole class arrived, including Shuichi, they all lined up in two rows with their brooms lying flat on the ground in front of them. Shuichi was so excited about the prospect of flying – actually flying! - on a broom, like a real wizard, that he was almost literally bursting with excitement. Yuki had never seen him this excited about something. Well, something not Yuki-related... His excitement level was pretty close to the time they went to Disneyland Tokyo.

Everyone was quiet and Madam Hooch instructed them to step up to their brooms, stick their hands out over them and say 'up'. _'What a dumb instruction...'_ Yuki thought sceptically. He was surprised when some of the students' brooms listened to the idiotic command right away. He thought he might as well give it a try so he stepped up to the side of his broom, stuck his right hand out and called "Up!" The stick moved slightly but nothing more than that happened. "Up!" He repeated, irritated. It moved again, then lay still again. "Up!" Eiri growled. His patience was leaking out like water from a broken cauldron and it was starting to show. When the broom again refused to listen to its master, he glared at it as if trying to make it listen and told it sternly "Up." It lifted a bit, then fell back down. Angry at the useless stick of wood and straw, he looked around to see how other students were getting on. A good few of them already had their brooms in their hands. He searched for Shuichi and was relieved to see that he was struggling as well. Though his broom was more responsive, it just didn't go where he wanted it to. That put Yuki's mind at ease and he renewed his attempts at making the stupid broom listen to his command. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, the dumb thing finally flew up into his outstretched palm. He looked around again with a satisfied look on his face.

Shuichi was growing really annoyed with his broom. It responded to his voice, just not in the way he wanted it to. "UP!" He yelled at it again and again, the stick shot up – and hit him on the side of his leg, making him fall down. _'It's making fun of me!'_ He thought and almost started crying. It was so disappointing! Here he was at Hogwarts and had the chance to FLY but his stupid broom wouldn't listen to him! "Up! up. Up. Up! UUUUUPPPP!" He yelled louder and louder, earning a few stares from the other kids. The broom finally shot up into his hand and he laughed, delighted. _'It worked! I can do magic!'_ He giggled. When everyone had their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch told the class to mount them. Shuichi got on his broom, hardly able to contain his growing excitement. It was as if a bright, bubbly aura surrounded the boy and little maniacal giggles kept escaping his lips. When the teacher told them to kick off and hover in the air, he jumped up with enthusiasm and sat down on his broom. He managed to stay up in the air... For about a second and a half... With a loud _'thud'_, the boy landed on the ground with a disappointed look on his face. He got up and tried again. And again, and again, and again. Each time, he only managed to stay up a few seconds before he lost control and fell.

Eiri watched the singer's attempts with a smirk. To him, it looked like Shuichi was jumping up too suddenly to actually keep himself suspended in the air for a long time. Yuki gripped his broom firmly and gently kicked off. Nothing magical happened – he just landed back on his feet. The writer frowned at the long stick that didn't want to cooperate with him. _'Just go up you damn twig...'_ He thought and tried again. This time, he managed to stay up for a whole second before the broom fell limp again. He concentrated very hard and willed his broom to stay up in the air for more than two seconds but his efforts were broken by a loud squeal of delight coming from a certain hyper singer.

Shuichi hovered in the air for a whole minute without falling off or anything and touched back down, grinning from ear to ear. He did it – he could fly! He looked over to his older lover and it suddenly struck him how cute the writer looked. He was a little boy in a Hogwarts uniform, trying to learn to fly. The sight of Eiri hovering unstable on the broom was just so precious to the singer, he wished he'd have a camera to capture this precious moment. It was just so adorable to the singer that he had a very strong urge to glomp the novelist with all his strength. It took all of his self control to stay where he was, just admiring his love.

"What's that Shindou guy staring at you like this for?" Malfoy snorted from beside Yuki. "It's like he has a _crush_ on you or something. Eew." The usual high-and-mighty tone of voice really irritated Eiri. He promised himself that if he'd just last long enough, he could smack the damn punk to the ground just before they went home. That thought was the only thing that kept him from turning the boy into a black and purple pancake in front of the whole class when they had no idea how to get out of there.

"Yeah, right." Eiri scoffed. "It looks to me like _you_'re the one he's staring at... Are you secretly into little boys?" It would be best to end this subject quickly, he'd give out to Shuichi later for gazing at him like that in the middle of a class.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." He said as if Yuki just asked him if he likes eating cow dung. _'Oh yeah, this isn't set in the present, is it?'_ He remembered that the series always had a kind of old-fashioned feeling about them. The writer smirked to himself, maybe it would be easier to hide their relationship than he thought... Some annoying noise caught his attention and he looked up to see some Gryffindork – hey, that would make a nice nickname... - rising higher and higher up on his broom. The kid looked like he was about to piss himself! From the murmurs of the crowd of students around him, Yuki guessed that the boy's name was Neville. The teacher tried to grab him to pull him back down but it was useless – he was already too high up to reach. The whiny kid completely lost control of his broom and Eiri watched as he flew around the towers and archs wildly and finally fell from the broom to hang from what could be a flag pole, then fell to the ground with a loud _'thud!'_. It seemed that he broke his arm or something, because the teacher took him to the infirmary. As she was leaving, she told the class firmly to stay on the ground. He smirked – she just left a whole class of witch and wizard students with brooms, after they'd learned how to hover on a broom. And she expected them all to just stand there quietly? While he was lost in those unimportant thoughts, the students gathered in a circle around something. Curious as to what could interest them so much, he walked over to see that Draco was holding some red orb and that goody-two-shoes Harry Potter kid was trying to get it back. As expected, Malfoy flew away on his broom and Potter followed him. What an idiot...

"Wow! Isn't it amazing, Yuki?" Shuichi walked up to him with wide eyes. He was obviously enjoying being here. Since everyone else was distracted by the two idiots flying around the school buildings full of witnesses, he decided it was okay to talk to the singer for a little while. "Look! Look!" He yelled excitedly and jumped on his broom, preparing to take flight.

"What are you doing, you moron? That teacher will be back soon, you wanna get in even more trouble?" Not that it would really matter if he did, since they were leaving here as soon as possible, but he'd have to endure all that whining if Shuichi couldn't enjoy being here due to all the detentions...

"I won't get in trouble! Madame Hooch won't be back for a while! It all seems to be going just like in the movie! Neville broke his arm and lost his Remembrall, Malfoy took it and Harry's trying to get it back, then Professor McGonnagal will see Harry fly and she'll make him Gryffindor's seeker!"

"Huh.." It kind of calmed him down to see that at least one of them knew what was happening here.. Not that he understood what the weird words Shuichi used meant, but they didn't sound important. "That reminds me, what's a mudblood?"

"A mudblood? It's a mean name for a muggle-born..."

"And what's a muggleborn?" He asked, letting his irritation show. He hated to be the one not knowing anything and it felt to him like Shuichi was taunting him...

"A person who has muggle parents..."

"And what's a friggin muggle? You know I don't know any terms used in this world!"

"A muggle is a non-magical person..."

"Good to kn-"

"Alright, everyone!" Madame Hooch's voice interrupted Yuki.

"Awww! I didn't even get to fly!" Shuichi whined as he went over to where everyone else was standing. Yuki ignored him and walked up to the other Slytherins. Malfoy was standing with some other kid-thugs, his lips stretched in a smug smile. Eiri looked around but couldn't find that Potter kid anywhere, _'He must've gotten caught.. How stupid.'_ The lesson finished and, although he didn't really get to fly, Shuichi seemed unusually happy... _'What's he so happy about? He keeps giggling!'_ The boy's behaviour annoyed him but he couldn't just walk up to him and ask what he finds so amusing... He guessed it must have something to do with the next class, Charms... Yuki smirked at the brat's predictability. A class where he can do magic. Of course.

"Heh.."

"What's so funny?" He startled at Malfoy's voice right next to him and cursed himself for the small slip-up. He didn't even notice the snake-boy as they were walking down the corridor, he was so distracted.

"Nothing." Yuki told him. "I was just thinking about that kid's face when he got caught flying." He was bluffing, of course. He didn't even see anyone taking him away but it was a logical answer and vague enough so Malfoy wouldn't suspect anything. To his relief, the boy next to him smirked.

"Yeah, he looked terrified, didn't he."

Eiri didn't answer but he did wonder what reason the blonde could have for hating Potter so much. This was only the second day of school, their first day of classes. It was yet another thing he had to ask Shuichi about. _'We'll sneak out of the dorms tonight. They did say that the third floor was off-limits, didn't they?'_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Well! Heh.. Nothing much happened here.. But I _am_ getting back into fic-writing XD it helps with my English essays, so passing it off as 'studying' won't be a problem.. ¬.¬  
>Sorry for the super-long absence to anyone who's actually following this XP<p>

And thanks to NatsuMikan8804 for waking me up XD Didn't realize it's been that long o.o  
>So yeah! Expect the Charms class and maybe some more stuff soon! :D<br>(gonna continue on with the other fics too, those chapters are already started XP)

As always, thank you for reading!

Please leave a review to let me know what you think XP

And if the line between when I started writing this chapter and continued with it half a year later is too obvious, please tell me! .


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for ideas! XD

While writing this chapter, I realized that there was a small problem.. There's a time skip between the flying and charms lessons but it felt too unnatural to include that skip here so soon, when they're still discovering the wizard world. That's why that time skip will take place after the charms class, I'll fill it in with something else, something not following the Harry Potter plot, and the troll will show up like in the book/movie – during the Halloween Night feast. Hermione will run off crying after some other class XP

Looks like this chapter is a bit calmer than usual XP

So yeah, that's it for now XD Enjoy! XP

The usual weirdness may occur :3

As always, Gravitation is NOT MINE. It's Maki Murakami's. That is all.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

**Hocus Pocus 3**

Yuki looked around the buzzing classroom, trying to ignore Malfoy's snide remarks about practically everyone in the room. He learned a lot about his new temporary classmates and noticed that the people in Slytherin were the nastiest of all the students. Hufflepuffs were mostly friendly, some of them annoyingly shy. Especially all those girls looking over at other boys and giggling in their little groups... But the same could be said about girls from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, even some from Slytherin. The other houses didn't really interest him all that much. If he wrote fantastic stories, not romance tear-jerkers, he might have been paying attention to everything around him but then again this wasn't some original world. It was a book world and he couldn't just take ideas from it even if he wanted to. He scoffed. Why would he even considered writing something like this? This was a story for little kids, not like the realistic, heart-breaking novels _he_ wrote.

"Hello, everyone!" The professor's voice brought him back to the classroom. _'Finally!'_ He looked around but couldn't see the owner of the voice. Then he noticed something -no, some_one_- small climb the stack of books. Now that he looked closer, the books were arranged as if they were some sort of a podium or something. Seeing that their teacher was an old midget, Yuki had a really hard time keeping a straight face. The others were probably expecting as much because no one else seemed to be as surprised as he was.

"Today, we will learn the art of meditation!" He started, "or the ability to make objects fly." _'Interesting.. Now I see why Shuichi was so hyped up before.'_ Although he didn't really care for magic tricks and such, even Eiri had to admit that he would like to be able to lift objects in the air with a flick of his wrist. He looked over to where Shuichi was sitting. The boy looked as if he'd jump off his seat any second now! It amused him to see the poorly concealed impatience on his cute lover's face.

_'Come on, hurry up, hurry up..!'_ Shuichi just couldn't wait until Professor Flitwick would finally finish his instructions. He didn't want to wait, he knew exactly what he was going to say and it irritated him that he couldn't just grab his wand and try out the spell himself. While looking around at other students and trying to not jump off the seat, he saw something in the corner of his eye that made him forget about the lesson for a moment. Yuki was looking at him and.. Was he smiling or smirking? Or both? But before he could think of the reason for that, the professor finally said the words he wanted to hear so badly, "And don't forget to enunciate. Wingardium leviosa." A huge grin stretched across his face as he grabbed his wand and pulled back his sleeves. _'Alright! __This is it!'_ He was so excited! He's been practising this spell for months in secret! Now all those months of waving his Harry Potter wand around in the hall closet, where Yuki couldn't find him, would finally pay off! He breathed in, did the wrist movement – 'swish and flick' – and recited the spell, just like he'd seen Hermione do so many times before.

"Wingardium levi_o_sa!" Although he was wishing with all his heart for the spell to work, he still couldn't believe it when the feather actually rose up.

"Well done, mister Shindou! Splendid! That was perfect! Five points to Hufflepuff!" Professor Flitwick praised him and Shuichi just couldn't help grinning. After a bit, he noticed Hermione looking at him with that strange expression again. Then he realized that he altered the course of events in this little scene. Hermione did get her feather to levitate (of course) but she wasn't the first student to do so. Shuichi smiled at her slightly, unsure if she was angry at him for taking her place as the best student in the class and, to his relief, she smiled back after a minute and quickly looked away. He didn't have time to think about it when a small 'Boom!' interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Seamus and almost laughed at the charred feather. As everyone else returned to their spell practice, so did he.

When the class ended and all the students left the room, heading to their dorms to put away their books, Shuichi wondered about what happened there. He definitely altered the story, if only just slightly. He knows what's going to happen. He could probably prevent many bad things from happening. If Hermione didn't run off crying to that bathroom, she wouldn't be in danger. If he exposed Voldemort early on, it would be easier to get rid of him.. Probably.. He knows about the Hocruxes! But wait, no, that's too much. The boy laughed quietly to himself. He'll have to talk this over with Yuki. They had the rest of the day free of classes but Shuichi didn't care. He didn't want to make friends with other Hufflepuffs, he wanted to meet with Yuki already! He put away his books and walked outside, in the direction of Hogwarts' green fields, thinking about how he should let Yuki know when they'll meet.

It was a nice day outside. Shuichi lay on the soft grass, under one of the many trees in the courtyard with a small group of Hufflepuffs. They were chatting lazily and the boy's mind started to wander. Before he realized it, Shuichi was floating around in the land of dreams. There was pocky, Hiro, Yuki, even Suguru and K and Sakano and everyone else from the studio. They were just practising for a massive gig they had coming up when suddenly the studio filled with water and they had to swim out into the ocean in their tiny canoe boats to pick up all those grains of cinnamon floating in the water. Shuichi woke up abruptly, as if someone had kicked him and was just about to give out to Yuki for waking him up when he realized where he was. His mood dampened somehow, despite the fantastic possibilities this world had in store for him. It was only his second day at Hogwarts yet he felt as if he'd been here for ever. He felt as if there was a tiny hole in his heart and he knew it was because he missed his bandmates and the crazy manager. And other people from his world. He would've dwelled on it longer but his bladder demanded his immediate attention. Shuichi rose and looked around. Most of the Hufflepuffs were now laying in the sun, silent and content to enjoy this beautiful day before the weather got worse and made lazy afternoons like this one impossible.

Shuichi looked in the mirror and sighed. It's been over a week now! The classes and homework kept him busy during the day but he missed Yuki so much! He hasn't spoken to him in a whole week! How was this even possible? How? Well, that piece of scum called Malfoy, that's how! If only that idiot wouldn't hog HIS Yuki all day, Shuichi would've been able to meet up with him ages ago! But noooo, the Slytherin prince just HAD to have his favourite little 'sidekick' with him! Argh! It drove him nuts! He just wanted to get a hold of Malfoy and kick his stupid little butt for taking the love of his life from him! He would sneak into the Slytherin dorm and leave a note on his bed if he only knew the password! Maybe there was a way to find out.. He just noticed that he's been rinsing his hands for a while now, so he turned the tap off and looked around for something to wipe them with. He almost jumped when the door opened noisily. Shuichi instinctively looked towards it and froze. Speak of the devil.. Of course it had to be Yuki with Malfoy, who else... His lover's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw the boy but he quickly smoothed his expression back to the usual cold indifference.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Malfoy scoffed at Shuichi with a sneer.

"I... I, uh, um"

"Pathetic." The nasty Slytherin boy moved past Shuichi, not expecting a coherent reply. The singer blinked in surprise and realized how lucky this little meeting was. _'This is perfect! Malfoy's gone doing his business, I can quickly talk to Yuki now! But what if he overhears us? So I'll just give him the note. He'll get it! Hopefully..'_ Shuichi dug around his pockets and took out the carefully folded piece of paper he had written days before. He turned his attention back to the boy on his mind and had a mini heart attack when he wasn't there. Yuki was walking away, in the direction of the toilets, and Shuichi still had to give him that note before Malfoy came out!

"AH! WAI-" Shuichi whirled around and tried to tell Eiri to wait but the floor was a bit wet from his dripping hands and the sudden motion threw him completely off-balance, so that he fell face-first onto the hard tiles. It hurt but he had to give Yuki the message no matter what! To his relief, the boy turned around and looked at Shuichi, his face betraying slight worry. Without a word, Shuichi reached out towards the writer with the small note. Eiri stepped up closer and took the paper, then quickly put it away. He looked at Shuichi critically, considering the small bump on his forehead.

"What's this clown doing?" Malfoy asked as he walked to the row of sinks.

"Sleeping on the floor, apparently. Typical Hufflepuff trash." Yuki scoffed and looked away. He went to Malfoy's side and washed his hands.

"Idiot.." Shuichi felt a small stab of pain in his heart at that cold behaviour. _'He has to be like that, that stupid Malfoy's here...'_ He thought but it didn't really help. When the two were gone, he scrambled to his legs and winced. He must have hit that floor a bit harder than he thought he had because when he stood up, the world seemed to be swimming. Ignoring that moment of dizziness, he walked out of the bathroom, towards the moving stairs. He looked forward to meeting Yuki tonight, they would finally be able to talk without anyone around! Of course Shuichi would make sure that no one was there to catch them. Not even all those paintings would see them! Now that his biggest problem was taken care of, Shuichi felt a lot happier and excited. He decided that, since it looks like they'll be staying here for a while, it was a good time to go make some friends, so he returned to the Hufflepuffs lazying abut outside.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Oh wow... I really wanted to include the Yuki-Shuichi meeting in this one.. ToT  
>But, well, I only started that part and realized that this chapter would be far too long... It would have been over 3000 words! XD But writing their encounter on the third floor is fun.. :3<p>

So yeah... There you have it! Terribly sorry for the delay in updating this (and other) story(ies)... But writing fics can be passed off as practising for my English exam.. :3

No idea when anything else will be updated but probably around the end of June cause when's a better time for writing fics than after the exams, when you have almost too much spare time on your hands? XD

See you later then, hope you enjoyed this one! XP


	5. Chapter 5

Uh, yeah, chapter 5, enjoy! XP

Disclaimer: I not own Gravitation. You no sue me.

**Chapter Five**

He looked at the clock. _'Twenty minutes until midnight.. Perfect!'_ In the note he gave Yuki earlier, he told him to sneak up to the third floor at midnight. It wouldn't take him twenty minutes to reach their meeting place but he couldn't just sit around! He was getting really excited now, they'd finally meet after a week of not even speaking with each other! He almost giggled madly but remembered that he was still in the Hufflepuff dorm and stifled the urge to express his giddiness. He threw on his orange jumper and carefully sneaked out of the dormitory, into the common room. He had to walk really carefully here, so as not to disrupt any of the plants. He didn't want one of them to suddenly start singing and wake everyone up, after all... Once he made it safely to the tunnel and out the barrel-door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing woke up, he was safe! Now he only had to get to the third floor! He listened carefully to make sure that no one was there and then moved towards the stairs that would lead him up to the ground floor. The Hufflepuff common room and dormitories were a level below ground, so it was really nice and quiet at night – even if there was a giant storm outside, they wouldn't hear it! - but that meant the walk up to the moving stairs was longer than from any other houses.

After a few minutes of walking around in the dark (he didn't want to use any light so the paintings wouldn't wake up and tell on him), Shuichi finally got to the stairs. It felt like they were moving slower on purpose – the journey that should only take about five minutes seemed to be taking forever! When the last segment of the stairs _finally _neared the third floor, Shuichi couldn't wait any longer so he ran up to the top and jumped over the small gap, too eager to get to the third floor. He slipped through the door and quickly closed it in case Filch's stupid cat wasn't asleep. Just as he expected, the large hallway was dark and smelled like dust. He could hardly breathe at first, there was so much of it. He lit up the wand with a lumos spell and checked his watch – there was still five minutes left. _'I hope Yuki didn't get lost.. Or maybe he's still asleep.. Or he got caught! What if someone like Snape caught him on his way here? He'd never be able to see Yuki agaaain!'_ Shuichi's imagination was running off with these wild scenarios and they were getting worse by the second.

"You're finally here..." A voice from behind startled him out of his crazy thoughts and almost gave him a heart attack. It was his Yuki's voice! Well, this was the voice of the boy Yuki, not the one he was used to hearing, but still!

"YUUUUKIIIII!" Shuichi turned around and jumped in the direction where this beautiful voice came from. It all happened in a split second and before he knew it, the writer was on the floor, being hugged to death by the hyperactive boy. "Waaaaaaaaah! Yukiii! I've missed you SO MUCH! I can't believe I couldn't talk to you all this time cause you're in Slytherin and what the hell is up with you and Malfoy don' tell me you're falling for him you're always with him every second of every day I'll kill him then you and then myself if it's true wah Yukiiiii!" By the end of this little outburst, Shuichi was sitting on top of Yuki, shaking the collar of his shirt, poking his neck with the glowing wand.

"Idiot..." Eiri attempted to get up but it was much more difficult to do when they were both about the same size now. "Like there's any way I'd ever be with a snobby little bastard like him. Get off." Shuichi seemed to have calmed down a bit when he said that, so the boy reluctantly let him go. The second Yuki was on his feet, though, the singer hugged him tight and snuggled his face into his shirt.

"I missed you so much..." A voice muffled by the cloth came up.

Yuki sighed. He didn't realize it until now but he really did miss this brat and his honest affection. He ruffled the boy's dark hair and kissed his head, "Baka..." he whispered and, despite his usually cold personality, hugged him back slightly.

"I wanna go home..." Shuichi said after a while.

"Already?" Yuki chuckled, "I thought you'd at least last a month since you could actually do whatever you wanted here."

"I could if we could at least talk to each other!" He straightened up and pouted angrily. Seeing his lover with this childish, defiant expression that actually fit his age for once almost made the writer laugh out loud.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"Well.. I mean every day. Do you have any idea how _hard_ it's been for me this past week?"

"I can imagine. It's you, after all..." He chuckled and looked to the side.

"What are you laughing a- I didn't mean it like that! Pervert!"

"Mean it like what?" The writer tried to sound innocent but the grin Shuichi got so used to seeing betrayed him. The boy just crossed his arms and mumbled something illegible under his nose. "Well, anyway, there were a few things I wanted to ask you about." The writer sighed and leaned back against a wall.

"About what?" Since Yuki never needed Shuichi's help before, this surprised the singer and really aroused his curiosity.

"About this world, what else? I've got most of it figured out but just wanted to make sure that I'm right about it. Not that I could be wrong but still..." Shuichi ignored the usual bite Yuki's words had to them and focused instead on the fact that HE needed HIS help! The great romance novelist Eiri Yuki needed HIM! HE would be the one to rescue his love from the claws of ignorance!

"Are you listening?" An annoyed voice interrupted the boy's thoughts.

"Of course I'll help you, Yuki! I'll be happy to rescue you from the claws of ignorance, I'll save youuu!"

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"What-"

"Anyway..." The writer interrupted him before the boy's hyperactive personality surfaced completely and made the conversation impossible. "Why do those Slytherins hate mudbloods so much? Malfoy keeps bitching about them..." Shuichi winced at the offensive term.

"Um, well... Their founder really hated muggle-borns, so Slytherin is mostly full of purebloods. There are only two halfblood Slytherins that I know of – Voldemort and Snape. Not all of them hate muggles and muggle-borns, though!

"Oh? Snape is a mudblood? Now that's interesting..."

"Muggle-born..." Shuichi automatically corrected. He really didn't like hearing the term 'mudblood', especially spoken by the one he loved.

"Whatever. Have you thought about how we can get out of here?"

"Everything that happened so far follows the first movie... We showed up at the sorting ceremony, so I guess we'll go back to our world at the end of term feast."

"And when's that?"

"June, I think..."

"So you mean to tell me we're stuck here for the whole school year?"

"Or we'll have to live through all six years, until we graduate..."

"What?"

"But I don't know! And it's not _exactly_ like in the movie!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that first charms class? Hermione was the one who was supposed to complete the spell first. She was the one Professor Flitwick was supposed to praise, not me."

"So you can change the course of the plot?"

"It looks like I can... And I know that Professor Quirrell is Voldemort's servant..."

"Wait, that dumb fuck is the bad guy?"

Shuichi nodded, "I wonder if we could just reveal him and end this... In the movie, after the Christmas break, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to the room with the Philosopher's Stone and Harry defeats Quirrell and Voldemort there. If Dumbledore knew who he really is, he'd defeat him and the first movie would end, we wouldn't have to wait."

"Hmm..." The writer crossed his arms and thought about what he just learned. He had to make sure that this would be safe, that they wouldn't accidentally get stuck here forever. "If we were the ones to end the story, wouldn't we become the protagonists? Those three kids would have nothing to do."

"Yeah, you're right..." Shuichi sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"And we might be stuck here until at least Voldemort is dead. We wouldn't be able to kill him, so it would make little difference."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, you said that Harry defeats Quirrell _and_ Voldemort in this one, so then Voldemort is here?"

"Yeah. You know how he always wears that head scarf?"

"Turban..."

"That's because Voldemort is in the back of his head!"

"Uh... What?" That sentence didn't make any sense to the writer.

"If you took off the thing, you could see Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head."

Eiri really didn't know what to say to that. How does one live in the back of someone's head? But this was an alien world he knew nothing about... Weird rules probably governed over this universe. He'd have to seriously start paying attention to all the little things, who knows what else would be possible here? The sound of Shuichi' laughter tore him away from his ponderings.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" The writer scowled.

"Ah, nothing, I'm just really happy that we're here!" He answered. He wasn't lying but the real reason he laughed was because Yuki just looked so serious and thoughtful, it didn't fit his 11-year old face. And for some reason, the whole situation just seemed funny to him now! He was at Hogwarts, studying magic and teaching his lover about a world he loved!

"Heh." Eiri smiled crookedly, "Even if we can only meet during the night on an abandoned, dusty floor?"

"That's the one part I'd want to change..." Shuichi sighed. The one thing that would make this absolutely perfect would be if he could share his enthusiasm and the magic of this world with Eiri _openly_. But that was impossible. That's right – no matter how fun Hogwarts would normally seem to be at, he just couldn't forget about its one disadvantage.

"Hey," Shuichi looked back to Yuki, "Didn't I tell you..." The writer stepped away from the wall and moved towards Shuichi, "...That sneaking around like this could be fun?" He was now standing half a step away from the boy, who had backed up against the opposite wall. Eiri took his lover's chin in one hand and tilted it upward. Just then, the ancient stone torch they were standing next to lit up, illuminating their faces from the side with a warm glow. Which was a good thing, since Shuichi dropped his wand in surprise. Yuki almost smiled at the wide-eyed boy - he seemed to find the whole situation pretty amusing - and kissed him softly on the lips. Shuichi returned the kiss after a few seconds and allowed his lover to deepen it. They just stood there, their lips moulded together, until their lungs protested against it.

"Yuki..." Shuichi breathed as he put his hands flat against the other boy's chest, separating them.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Not here."

"Huh? Why not?" Shuichi didn't want to do it after a kiss like that? This was a first.

"There isn't even a bed in here and it's all dirty."

"Heh. A lack of bed never bothered you before." He smirked.

"But it's still filthy. And you look like an eleven year old, it's weird!" Eiri paused to think for a second. Well, what do you know, the brat was actually right – it would be too weird to do it like that. Despite what some people might think due to him dating Shuichi (who usually behaves like a little kid), the writer didn't have a taste for little boys.

"Yeah...", he agreed, "We had better get out of here, then, before someone finds us." He started moving away, when something a bit out of place caught his attention. "What's..." He reached up to brush Shuichi's fringe away and a low hiss escaped from the boy's lips at the contact. "Is that from earlier today, when you fell flat on your face?" Shuichi winced.

"Yeah... It doesn't hurt that bad, though..." He felt kinda happy that Yuki was actually worried about him, it was such a warm feeling! But he could see by the crease on his forehead that the writer felt bad about how cold he was to him when he fell – as unusual as it sounds – and so he couldn't just let Yuki know that it actually did bother him, no matter how much he'd love to have the writer all concerned for him.

"It's a blue and purple lump sticking out of your forehead." The blonde stated simply.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Have you even looked in a mirror l-" He stopped in mid-sentence and Shuichi's heart almost stopped beating when they heard a noise outside. Not-so-quiet footsteps echoed off the stone floor, then the sound of a door closing on a nearby floor drowned them out. They waited for a few minutes after the echo faded and could breathe normally again when all they heard was the stairs knocking against floors and each other.

"Let's head back." Eiri suggested after a while. Shuichi just nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady enough to speak. "You should do something about that bump on your forehead or everyone will think you got in a fight." The writer added before disappearing through the door.

After he had gone, the singer slumped against the wall and sunk down onto the floor, all of his energy seemed to have deserted him. He felt so tired and worn out now, it actually took some effort to not fall asleep while waiting these few minutes before he could lave the forbidden floor and return all the way back to the Hufflepuff dorm. He managed it, though, and when he decided that Yuki must have been close enough to the Slytherin house, the boy picked up his wand and got up with a bit of effort. He was too tired to pay any mind to his surroundings but luckily, the trip back was uneventful. Once he got to his small, single bed, he just took the jumper and jeans off and threw them onto his chest, not even bothering to change back into his pjs. A vest and a pair of boxers was good enough for him. He thought he'd lose consciousness the second he'd get under the covers but his brain didn't think so. No, instead, it decided to replay his meeting with Yuki over and over and made the singer wish that they were back home in their king-sized bed. He felt cold without the large, warm body next to him. The boy sighed and curled up, trying to shut his brain down but gave up after only a few minutes. He spent most of the night just lying there, wishing to be with his beloved Yuki and wondering if there was a spell that could come in helpful. A few hours later, when the boy already gave up on he idea of getting any sleep at all, that annoying brain of his decided that now was the perfect time for sleep, not caring that he may be late for his Potions class. Again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So there it is... Another chapter... Before my exams even started...

But I swear, I did this in the name of study! I was practising for an exam and, well, it wasn't going well. It was a short story question but my brain wouldn't let me write anything half decent :(  
>So this was my practice... :3<p>

Hope it wasn't too OOC, I don't really know what I was thinking while writing this... Gonna have to re-read Gravitation later XD The second part just kinda wrote itself, for which I was really grateful! XD  
>Oh, and just so you know, there won't be any xxx business between Yuki and Shu until they go back since I'm not into shota.. :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Exams are over and I'm FREE! OH YEAH, BABY!

Ahem.

I shall sacrifice my free time for the sake of fanfiction, manga, anime and anything otaku.

So here's the sixth chapter to celebrate! :D

(actually, I have no idea how this is going to work out, so... xP) 

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. It belongs to a shounen-ai and yaoi goddess by the name of Maki Murakami.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

The next few weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. Shuichi enjoyed being able to do magic and socializing with the other students. He still really missed Yuki but they met every third night so it wasn't as bad as when they had first arrived here. He particularly enjoyed being able to experience everything here for himself, especially since not everything was shown in the movie. He had learned so much in the short time leading up to the Halloween Night Feast! He was just happily walking back to the Great Hall to stuff his face with more candy and cakes when he bumped into a familiar figure that suddenly 'appeared' behind the corner.

"Yuki!" He was so surprised that the singer couldn't help but glomp the kid that was now only slightly taller than him. This night just couldn't get any better!

"Gah! You- get off, brat, I can't breathe!" The writer finally managed to say, staggering backwards.

"Sorry Yuki, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"What's wrong with you, we saw each other last night..."

"Yeah but still!" He finally let him go and stood back a bit, grinning widely from ear to ear. Seeing the little punk so happy almost made the novelist snort. _'What a little idiot...'_

"Heh, sounds like you overdosed on sugar again- huh?" They heard a loud, muffled crash from somewhere close by. Yuki looked at Shuichi questioningly. After all, it was the singer that had the amazing 'seer powers'. Shuichi looked just as surprised by the noise as he was.

"I don't- oh! The troll! I forgot all about it!" The boy groaned and facepalmed, ashamed to have lost himself in living here enough so that he'd forget something as important as this.

"The troll..?"

"Uh, yeah, there's a troll attacking Hermione right now... And Harry and Ron went to help..."

"What? How can those brats defeat a friggin troll?"

"You'll see, come on! Let's watch!" Shuichi sprinted towards the girls bathroom excitedly, not looking back to see if Yuki followed. The writer was still confused but ran after his lover anyway, not wanting to be found in the hallway by himself while there was a troll attack going on. They arrived at the door just in time to see Harry catch the creature's maczuga and swing onto its head. Shuichi was amazed to see the action unfolding right before his very eyes and even Yuki had to admit that he was a bit impressed at the kids' guts. Just as the troll received a good whack on the head thanks to Ron and was about to fall over, Shuichi had to stifle a very fangirlish squeal. Not trusting himself to speak in a normal voice, he simple grabbed Yuki's sleeve and pulled him away, in the direction opposite to the Great Hall.

"What are you doing? Hey, come on-"

"Shhh!" The boy put his finger to the writer's lips to shush him and peeked out from the corner back towards the bathroom. Eiri did the same and saw the three teachers run into the bathroom.

"What are they going to do now?" He couldn't help but ask. He hated not knowing something.

"Hermione takes the blame, -5 points to Griffindor for her and +10 points for Harry and Ron, for being lucky.

"For being lucky? You're kidding right?"

"No, no, it's because they defeated the troll, she just says it like that, McGonnagall is really n-"

"What are you two doing here?" Shuichi felt his body grow cold at the voice coming from behind him. He was terrified to look, too scared to see the black-haired professor that seemed to hate him. How much had he heard? They were whispering but did he hear all of what they were saying? Or did he just walk in? '_But Yuki would've noticed him for sure, he must have just walked in, ugh, no it's still bad! Real bad! He saw them sneaking around when everyone was supposed to be back in their dorms! This was horrible! And what if he starts suspecting something?' _He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering. He looked at the boy standing in front of him and almost forgot his stress for a second. Yuki was just standing there with a bored expression on his face, looking as if Shuichi was the one that dragged him along or something! He looked as if he had every right to be there!

"I'll ask you again. What. Do you think you're doing?"

"He got lost. Then he begged me to help him find his way back to the Hall." The blonde said, sounding a bit annoyed. Shuichi felt completely stupefied. He would've started whining about being picked on under any other circumstance but with Snape this close, he could hardly move.

"Fine." The professor said, giving him a critical look. "Go back to your dorm, I'll take care of mister Shindou here." Yuki nodded and walked past them, not even looking at the terrified singer. The few minutes it took to walk down to the Hufflepuff dormitory were spent in complete silence and made Shuichi want to just dig himself a grave in the hallway floor. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure that the demonic teacher could hear it. He could feel sweat gathering at his brow and had to suppress a shiver every now and then. When they finally arrived at their destination, Snape gave Shuichi what he thought to be a warning. "You had better take the time to learn your way around the castle, Shindou. Wouldn't want to end up in the dangerous part of the dungeons by mistake now, would you."

"T-thank you." He managed to stutter out, staring at the floor. The older man just turned on his heel and walked off, leaving the boy alone. When he was sure that no one was there, Shuichi finally released his breath loudly and slumped against a wall dramatically. "I thought I was done for! That was scary, terrifying, it was just like a horror movie but worse! I thought I was going to die... The silence was suffocating, it was like his spirit itself was trying to kill me..." He was kneeling on the floor now, slumped against a wall, clawing at it, with tears in his eyes. He quickly straightened up when he thought he heard footsteps but no one came. He sighed and entered the right barrel, just wanting to finally go to sleep.

O . o

The halls were filled with students chattering amongst themselves excitedly, discussing the quidditch match they had just witnessed. Everyone but the Slytherins, that is. He was scanning the groups of boys and girls with green scarves, looking for that one special blond. But of course he'd forget about the snake that was always there with him. When he saw Malfoy sulking about their loss to Gryffindor, with his Yuki right there next to him, he got really annoyed again. _'Why can't you just leave him alone! Argh, what are you, his overly attached girlfriend or something? Go away go away go away go away go away...'_ When his little chant didn't seem to help at all, Shuichi just squeezed the sheet of paper – the note for Eiri – and pushed through the streams of black robes and colourful scarves. When he got close enough to the _pair_, he purposefully twisted his legs and 'tripped' forward to land right on top of the writer with a small yelp. He looked him in the eyes and blushed while at the same time shoving the note into the other boy's coat.

"Get off." Yuki growled, obviously annoyed that the weight was still pinning him down to the floor.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Shuichi shouted, got up and ran off in the direction of the Hufflepuff 'base'. After rounding the first corner he slowed down to a relaxing walk. He had a mischievous, satisfied grin stretched across his lips and couldn't help but feel kinda happy. He got to hug Yuki in public! Though it wasn't exactly a hug, it was enough for him. Maybe Malfoy will back off now. Not that he thought Malfoy liked-liked his novelist but even them hanging out together was too annoying to watch when _he_, the man who was Yuki's _lawful wife_ couldn't even talk to him normally when that white-haired stupid thing was there! It just made Shuichi so mad that when he finally got to his dorm and (thankfully) no one else was there, he took out a box of pocky and devoured it in less than a minute. Then he almost had a mental breakdown when he saw that it was the last one he had...

o.o.o

He didn't have to wait for Yuki because when he opened the door to the forbidden floor, the writer was already there – leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, his face eerily lit up by on of the Hogwarts lights.

"Yuki! You're already here!" The singer jumped with glee and lunged forward but instead of glomping his lover, he collided with the hard stone wall. "Owwww that wasn't you, was it..?" He sat up, massaging his sore head, and pouted at the writer who obviously just moved away to avoid him. "Why did you just do thaaat? It hurt..." He whined.

"Why the fuck did you attack me today? Do you _want_ that Malfoy guy to start suspecting something? Idiot!"

"Why do you care so much aout what he thinks?" The singer's frown matched the other boy's scowl.

"Because we're stuck here for who knows how long and I want to survive, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but still, I don't like it... We can't even talk if there are other people around! But there's nothing wrong in talking!"

"Ugh, Shuichi..." Eiri groaned and fought the urge to strangle the unreasonable kid. "Look, didn't you say yourself that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't exactly get along?" The pouting creature's frown deepened even further when he couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"You do know that the third floor is forbidden, right?" A girl's voice reached them from the shadowed doorway and made them both jump. Shuichi suppressed a shiver as the cold sweat ran down his back and his mind was thinking frantically about what he could say to not get in trouble. His jaw almost dropped when he recognized the figure in front of them.

"You're one to talk, what are you doing up here?" The blonde boy demanded.

"I was following _you_ two. I've felt as if I had met you somewhere before ever since the Sorting Ceremony and, of course, I was right. Only it didn't occur to me until just a little while ago, since you've changed so much."

"Huh? I don't think we've met before, so what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're right, we haven't met before then."

"Then what the fuck do you mean? What, did you see us in your little crystal bowl before school started?"

She ignored the bite in Yuki's tone and informed him, "Of course not – fortune telling classes don't start until third year. And I don't believe in fortune telling, anyway." She added in a haughty tone.

"Oh really? A witch that doesn't believe in fortune telling?" He scoffed. "But if it's not that, then what the hell are you talking about?" He added before they would start arguing.

"Right. This is how I've known about you." She threw something in Yuki's direction, almost hitting him in the face. The writer instinctively caught it and saw that it was a small book - a manga book. Shuichi, who kept quiet throughout their exchange now stepped closer to see the object.

"HUH?" He grabbed the book and stared at the front cover in dim light. "Look! Yuki, it's us!"

"I saw that, brat, and I was still looking." He growled out but Shuichi didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he just flipped through the book to check out its contests.

"It's from the time that K's wife kidnapped me!" He yelled with wide eyes and mouth agape. He stopped on one page and just started reading it properly from there, wincing from time to time as the almost forgotten memories resurfaced. "You were so mean back then..." He grumbled low under his nose, almost too low for the writer to hear. Almost...

"Shut up, and you were even more annoying, though _that_ is hard to believe..."

"Heeey! I'm not that annoying! It's-"

"Bloody hell, it really _is _them..." An almost-whisper echoed across the abandoned floor, turning the three students' attention to the door where a freckled face was looking in through the gap. Unfortunately for the little spy, the light coming from the lamps was more than enough to betray his identity.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Ooops!" He covered his mouth and clearly thought about running away but before he could even straighten up, Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Ronald. Get in here. What. Are you doing here.?" She looked very odd, with her arms on her hips and a stern look on her child-like face, like a mother scolding her child. He gave up on the idea of running away, sighed and walked into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I heard you sneaking out so I followed you..." He confessed.

"You heard me? What were you doing up so late?" She continued her interrogation.

"Me, I was just, you know- what about you? There's no way you could have heard those two, you're not even in the same house." He switched to the offensive and it obviously worked because Hermione looked a bit taken aback by the question.

"I..." She straightened up and looked him in the eye. "I came here because I wanted to find out the truth. They were there today when the troll attacked but they ran off just before the teachers came. It was obvious they knew something and they looked out of place since the start." This really surprised Yuki. He heard that this little miss perfect was intelligent and all but he underestimated her. If she put her mind to it, then it was obvious that she could find out whatever she wanted.

"What do you mean 'it really is them'? Who's who?" Shuichi, whose brain only registered parts of their conversation, finally asked.

"Right, I almost forgot about that... You know who they are?" The girl questioned her ginger friend.

"Uhh... I didn't, not really, I mean, they looked out of place to me too, so..." He looked as if he just wanted to bury himself.

"Ron. Tell me the truth. Have you read these?"

"No! Well, yes, but I didn't know what it was, so no..."

"What? Wait, can you just explain that, please?"

"Umm, you see, you dropped this one comic book one day-"

"Manga."

"Huh?"

"It's called a manga, _not_ a comic book."

"Uhh... Okay... So you dropped one of those and I wanted to see what it was, and it was the first book, so I read it... Then I kinda borrowed the rest from you..." Ron's face was darker than the red on Griffindor's flag now.

"You... You what?" She didn't know whether to feel angry that he took her favourite books without asking or weirded out that he read a romance story about two guys and liked it enough to finish all of it.

"Sorry..." He said sheepishly and averted his gaze.

"Will you explain what's going on or do I have to fucking wait until you two finally stop talking nonsense?" Yuki growled out. He was tired of not understanding anything that was going on.

"Ron read my boys love manga about you two." The writer stared at Hermione and she looked back at him with crossed arms.

"Bullshit." He finally spoke.

"Then how do you explain that?" She pointed at the book that Shuichi was still holding.

"Hey, I think it fits..." Shuichi said thoughtfully, "If you're from the books that exist in our world, then it makes sense that we'd be from books that exist in your world..."

"Wait. What? You're saying that _we_ are from a made-up world... In your world?"

"Yup!" Shuichi nodded energetically.

"Hmm... This is interesting! But I still need some proof. What happens to us in those books?"

"Weeell, in this book, you're going to go into this reaaaally cool room and you'll have to-"

"You think it's a good idea to tell them everything that happens?" Yuki looked at the singer critically.

"Sure, why not?"

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe because you'd change the course of the plot and I _really_ don't want to be stuck here for ever?"

"Oh.. Right..."

"So... How did you get here anyway?" Ron finally spoke up, reminding the others of his existence.

"Well, he was driving me to work cause I was late -because of him- and K didn't show up and it was really rainy and there was this rainbow-coloured spot on the road and I saw it and Yuki didn't and he drove into it and then we went like this and like this and then like this and we disappeared and woke up here at the Sorting Ceremony!" The singer explained, gesturing with his hands how they expanded and contracted before being teleported here.

"And... You think that once you complete the story of this book, you'll be able to go back home?" Hermione guessed.

"Yup!"

"Then that might happen sooner than you think, it rains a _lot_ here! Heh heh-heh" The others didn't seem to catch on to Ron's feeble attempt at making a joke.

"Hmm. That makes sense." The girl concluded. Yuki was about to question that statement but she continued before he had a chance to. "Well, if you have any questions, just ask! I'd be glad to help you if you need it." She said with a smile. "Oh, and by the way, the sorting hat did a _great_ job with you guys – exactly as I would've expected. Anyway. I think it's time for Ron and I to head back now, so enjoy yourselves. Let's talk again some other time."

"What, already? Can't we chat a bit more?"

"No, Ronald. We still have to have a little talk, just the two of us." She glared at him until he got the message.

"Well, alright then. Good night." He waved and went out the door that Hermione was holding open for them.

"Good night Yuki, Shuichi."

"Bye!" The singer waved while Eiri just grumbled out a 'night'.

"Oh, and try to keep it PG." She added just before disappearing down the stairs.

"What did she mean..?" Shuichi asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing..." Yuki just shook his head. "We should go back too. That... Was a lot of new information to process..."

"I know! We're like stars or something!"

"We're stars anyway..."

"Yeah, but this is different!"

"Sure. Whatever you say. I think they're gone now, so see ya." The blonde went back to his dorm, leaving behind a slightly hyper singer. Without anything fun to do, Shuichi waited out the ten minutes before making his own way back. Thankfully, his excitement wore out along the way so he didn't have that much trouble falling asleep.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:

Aaaaand that's the end off that. Yaaay another chapter finished! Really wanted to get this one done before starting this, uh, *cough*new fic*cough*

Sometimes, it feels like I'm a bit too mean to Shuichi... Naaaah :D  
>Reading over it now, it feels kinda rushed for some reason, especially the beginning, but no idea why... xP didn't want to dwell on the troll bit too much cause, well, they couldn't jump in or anything (since Shuichi would be useless and Yuki wouldn't bother -.-') so meh.. xP<p>

Anyway! Thank you to anyone still reading this thing and thanks for the kind reviews! x3

There's nothing better for an author than knowing what people think of their work! :D (remember, honesty is the best policy!)

So thank you and hope you're still enjoying the story xP


End file.
